


Movie Moment

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Inspired by a Movie, Kissing in the Rain, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers.</p>
<p>Written while watching one of the Spiderman movies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Movie Moment

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Written while watching one of the Spiderman movies.

Alex chuckled as the rain pounded incessantly against Olivia’s car. “I know they said it was going to rain today but this is ridiculous.”

“It looks like it’s gonna be like this all night.”

Grabbing her coat and a worn umbrella from the back seat Alex opened the passenger door. “Do you want some dinner Liv?” she offered. “It’s nothing special just some leftover Chinese from last night.” Olivia pondered the offer for a moment before getting out of the car and following the younger woman to her door.

Alex smiled when she felt Olivia’s hand brush against hers. “I have to do this,” Olivia announced.

“Do what?” Alex asked unsure of her friend’s intentions.

Olivia snaked one arm around Alex’s waist drawing her closer she placed her free hand at the back of her neck slowly capturing the other woman’s lips with her own, giggling into each others mouths as their tongues collided for the first time.

Alex pulled slightly back resting her forehead against Olivia’s laughing as the rain began to ease a little and their clothes clung in all the right places. “Are you coming in then?” she asked fumbling with her keys.

Olivia held her hand, following her in.


End file.
